the last of us V2
by supernova22
Summary: rewrite of original version with some altered character line up


Carly walked down the sidewalk, thinking absent mindedly about many things. It felt very weird for her to be home. She had left to attend college a year early due to her advanced technical knowledge and this was her first time back. She felt so out of place, and she found little common ground with her former schoolmates, who were all still in their senior year of high school. As she headed down main street, she passed by something that caught her eye, a dingy yellow 77 Chevrolet Camaro. She didn't know why but it attracted her for some reason. There was no one in it so she had a peek, though it was hard to see because of its tinted windows. It was quite an impressive machine, and yet it looked different on the inside, like it didn't fit the way it looked on the outside, and it had strange emblem on its wheel which she did not recognize.

After a few more seconds she noticed a young man, one that she recognized from the high school, come out of the arcade next door. His name was Spike Witwicky. She never knew his real first name, just his nickname. She remembered them being only acquaintances but were at least friendly. If she remembered correctly, his dad was a well-known mechanic who owned a auto shop and large scrap yard on the edge of town. She attempted to walk away but he saw her near the car.

"please stay away from th…oh, carly is that you?"

"uh, yes, hello there…"

"spike, from school"

"yes, I remember, it's been a while"

"yeah, the school said you were accepted onto some special program"

"yes, I skipped senior year to go to college early"

"congrats, that sounds great. How's that going for you?"

"great great thanks. It feels weird to be back home now"

"yeah I bet. Well I..we miss you in class"

A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"well I should be going, I was supposed to be getting these supplies for my dad but stopped to play some games. I guess I'll see you around"

She smiled and quickly walked away but caught something very out of place. Spike got into the yellow Camaro, but in the passenger seat, and the vehicle immediately took off down the road. There was no one else in the vehicle, she had been looking in it and been standing beside it for near a minute. She knew something off, and as she had nothing to do, she decided to follow him and look into it. She was probably wrong but had nothing better to do. She ran to her scooter across the street and followed the yellow car from a safe distance. During the ride, she was almost run over by a mean looking modified black police vehicle. It revved its engine menacingly before driving off. She continued on, and eventually the car pulled into a wooded clearing set out from time and she hid behind a bush. Spike got out and started talking, to no one. S uddenly the vehicle itself suddenly broke apart and its parts reformed and reshaped into a humanoid form; a robot. It had to be about a story tall, as the trees still towered over it.

"you good Bee? I figured you might enjoy the long way more"

"thanks buddy, yeah. I know optimus doesn't want us in bot mode out of the yard but I really neede a stretch" it answered

She was shocked to hear the bot speak. It had a surprisingly youthful and soothing voice, with a slight mechanical undertone. The two began to walk and she attempted to follow them but in her eagerness, she made to much noise and was seen by the robot. She feared what it might do to her but rather than act it looked about nervously before reverting back into a vehicle.

"carly, what are you doing here?"

"listen I just thought something was up and i…i. This is just some amazing and how…"

Her astonishment was interrupted when the familiar roar of an engine came. They turned to see the police car charging at them from further up the path. The Camaro then transformed again and got between the cop car and the humans. The cop car then also transformed into an equally mean looking robot who tackled the Camaro through the trees.

"spike im so sorry, I think I lead him to your car an…"

"his name is bumblebee, and he can take of himself, I hope"

They moved through the path of broken trees and saw the two robots in a fierce battle on a hillside below.

"spike, take her and get out of here!" bumblebee called out

"not a chance partner"

The police car then sucker punched bee and started to dominate the fight. Carly then ran back to her scooter and grabbed two welding torches and some parts she had in her bag that were meant for an engineering experiment. She ran back to join spike again and began rigging up the parts. When she was done she kept one piece and handed the other to spike.

"follow me"

They ran down to where barricade had Bee pinned. They suddenly used the devices, which carly had rigged into small makeshift flamethrowers which they turned on the police car. Mildly hurt and annoyed, he backed up, which gave Bee his chance to retaliate with flurry of punches and eventually cast his enemy off the nearby cliff edge into the river below. With the enemy gone, they had a moment to breath.

"thank god bee, great job, you really kicked ass. Was that hi…?"

"yup, that was barricade. Bloody Con never leaves me be"

"soooo" carly said awkwardly

"oh, carly, this is Bumblebee. Bee this is carly"

"nioce to meet you bumblebee. I muyst say you are quite an impressive machine"

"thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you carly, and thanks, the both of you for your help"

"so, you're a robot, but who built you? Was it you spike"

"oh nonono not even close" he laughed

"im a transformer, from the planet Cybertron"

"you're an sentient alien robot, that is awesome!"

"thanks, but we should go, barricade might not be down, and the real cops might have heard the fight. Hop in."

he transformed and they got in and drove off. She was overcome with scientific curiosity and bombarded them with many questions.

"All your questions will be answered soon by someone more qualified to answer them" bee spoke through the radio

It had already gotten dark out when they came to the Witwicky family auto shop and entered large scrap yard behind the business. They drove half a mile through junk and old vehicle before coming to a large cleared area. From the side an older man walked out, and it was clear he was spikes father. He went to speak when he saw carly get out of the car. He paused and tried to put on a friendlier act.

"hello there young lady, I didn't realize my son would be bring a friend over, I would have cleaned up a bit. Sorry he couldn't provide you a ride in a better ride but…"

"dad, she knows"

His father took on a sterner look as bumblebee transformed.

"optimus, im sorry. The situation got out of my hands" he said to a red and blue Flat nose sitting close by.

Suddenly the truck, along with 3 other vehicles in the clear area moved forward on their own and transformed. A sleek black and blue Bugatti turned into a sharp robot, a bit taller than bumblebee, and had the physical appearance of a samurai, even having a sword sheathed on his back. He merely nodded with a straight face and crossed his arms. Then there was a green and white emergency rescue Hummer, which turned into an even taller, bulkier bot. He too frowned at first but the expression quickly softened. Then there was a dark pink 3 wheeled Spider motorcycle. It transformed into a clearly feminine robot who was shorter than bumblebee, only barely reaching his lower chest. She smiled down at carly and she returned it. Then the truck transformed into the largest bot, he was slim yet still bulky in build. She could not read his expression as he had a metal plate over his mouth, though his eyes read as stern.

"you've done it now boy" the Bugatti chided sternly, though carly couldn't tell if it was directed at spike or bee.

"shut it" the rescue vehicle snapped in a far more aged voice

"bee's no newbie, he knows the rules. He wouldn't have done this without good reason" the motocycle affirmed

"exactly right" bee nodded first to others then to the truck, who was clearly in charge

"please explain yourself bumblebee" the truck requested in a commanding but comforting deep voice

"barricade tracked me down again and attacked, revealing myself was necessary to protect spike and the girl and to get rid of him"

"and did you finally?" the Bugatti asked

"aaaah, no"

"does he know where we are?" the hummer asked

"I don't know. He was clearly tracking me but there was nothing to prove we were stationed close by"

"we must continue to maintain cover and avoid any unnecessary risks. Understood."

"yes optimus" he shrunk back

"the same goes for you spike, I expect you to know better. And now this poor girl is dragged into the situation" his father lectured

"yes, young lady…"

"carly"

"carly, im sorry you have been dragged into this unfortunate situation"

"obviously it's dangerous, but this is incredible; Intelligent alien robots. How did you get here?"

"I always love hearing him tell this" spikes father whispered to his son with a smile.

"we are sentient mechanical beings from the planet cybertron, commonly called transformers. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots"

"this is my second in command and our medic, ratchet" he gestured to the green hummer bot

"a pleasure little lady" ratchet nodded

"this is our infiltration expert , Arcee" he gestured to the motorcycle

"good to finally have another girl around" arcee smiled

"and our advanced combat specialist, Drift" optimus nodded towards the Bugatti

"greetings" he said in a polite, accented tone

"and of course you've already met our brave young scout Bumblebee"

"oy, don't forget the walking junk pile" ratchet casually gestured over his shoulder

Not far off, carly could see another robot, who did appear malformed and actually did look like he was made of junk, from a distance at least. He didn't seem to take notice of any of the goings on.

"she can meet wreck-gar later" arcee answered

Suddenly there came strange loud noises and the sound of thumping and suddenly the shape of a small four legged creature jumped over some wreckage and landed near them. It was what looked like a robot dog, almost as tall as the humans. Carly backed up as it went to jump against her, knowing it would her down. Spike and his father calmed it down a bit so she could get closer and pet it, and it notched and licked her excitedly.

"and there is of course little steeljaw here" Drift smirked

"so, what are you doing here on earth?" she looked up

"we left our home world after it had been ravaged by centuries of civil war with or enemies, the Decepticons. They followed us across the stars and our war soon came to earth. As we fought here for years, your governments did everything in their power to hide our presence. "

Carly suddenly remembered all the freak disasters, unexplained destruction on the news and reports of robots. She always dismissed them, and felt so foolish that they were all real.

"then everything changed. The humans we thought were our allies turned on us. We were now fighting on two fronts, against humanity and the decepticons. We didn't have a chance. We lost so many comrades…friends...family. We began avoiding humanity all together, hiding completely, but Megatron, leader of the decepticons, continued to hunt us mercilessly, dwindling our numbers"

"Now…we are all that is left" drift said solemnly

"We've been resigned to merely hiding and surviving, hoping we will find other Autobots, but have had no such luck" ratchet added

"im sorry" carly said remorsfully

"we hope you will help in keeping our secret now that you know" optimus looked her in the eyes

"of course I will"

"see, I knew she could be trusted. Now hop in and I'll bring you home" bee smiled

"freeze soldier, you're not going anywhere until I patch you up" ratchet snapped

"oh c'mon ratchet" bee groaned

"heh, whining just like the child he is" drift groaned

Bumblebee hopped over to get in his comrades face.

"you got something to say to me?"

"stop it you glitch heads" arcee growled as she forced herself between the larger bots

"break it up. Bee, you go to garage, and you, shut up before I short out your vocal processor"

"I'd like to see you try…" Drift was cut off by optimus looming over him

"take a walk, NOW! That's an order"

"yes sir" he said nervously and respectfully before walking off

Bumbelee headed off to the garage to wait for ratchet, followed by spike and his father, followed bu steeljaw

"in the meantime, I could show you around if you'd like carly" arcee smiled

"actually, I would like to watch bee get fixed up. The engineer in me is screaming for some new information knowledge"

The two then followed after the others, though ratchet lagged for a minute.

"how do you feel about all this optimus? Another human knowing our secret is dangerous. And do think bee got away clean, or do you think HE finally knows where we are"

"if he does, we will know very soon, and we must be ready."

Even after hours of driving back to base, barricade was still dripping a ridiculous amount of water. Finally he arrived at the mouth of a large cave up in the mountains. He transformed and stomped forward through the caverns, all of which were an intermingle of rock and metal, as part of the caves foundation was from a long wrecked ship embedded in the mountains for eons. Up ahead in the next chamber he could hear loud arguing, no doubt from his comrades, as usual. He took notice of them as he entered , his four red eyes shifted only slightly, but he did not slow in his stride.

Though Megatron would never admit it, to others or himself, the decepticons had been just as diminished by the war as the autobots. With most of their perished, they were forced to mostly remain under the radar, same as the autobots. They knew there were many other dexcpeticons out there, either in hiding or having gone AWOL, but they were the least of their concerns. As for those that remained, he hated them, they were all useless and far from intimidating anymore; the bottom of their armies barrel. There was massive juggernaut and weapons specialist Demolishor, tiny and obnoxious frenzy and rumble and annoying triplet reflector. Then there was slipstream, the only actually skilled and intelligent one in the bunch. She at least lived up to their title and was tolerable, besides her constant sarcasm that is. She was the only one who went silent and watched him with interest as he stomped by, dripping water all the while. He then came upon a large doorway where two small creatures sat, laserbeak and ravage. They growled when their master soundwave, the communications officer, exited the room, likely having just delivered his reports to their leader. He merely nodded before continuing by, followed by his pets. Barricade entered the large dark chamber and walked along a metal path that led across a deep chasm. At its end was a large metal throne, where the leader of the decepticons himself sat, slumped and weary, he barely even moved upon barricades approach, almost appearing to be in power down.

"lord megatron"

"you're late" megatron groaned as he sat upright in his throne

"apologies my lord but I was engaged…with bumblebee"

He had fully gained his leaders attention with the mention of the autobot scout.

"report!" he growled

"I once again tracked down the autobot. The last few times I have engaged him have been in the same region. It's clear this is no coincidence. I have discovered the general location of the autobots base. We have found them!"

"yeeeeeeessss, we finally know where they are…where HE is. DECEPTICONS, TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!"

 **So that's it. This isn't really an ongoing story, just an intro to the plot line of one of my series ideas. It's** **kind of in its own continuity, though all the bots have their movie looking designs, but with a few slight cosmetic changes.**

 **Optimus is a slightly bulkier version of his AOE evasion look, but with solid colors(no flames) and no mouth, just mouth plate.**

 **Bee has his classic Camaro look from early in the 2007 film and have his voice from TLK**

 **Arcee would be a slightly bulkier version of her 2007 look, have a more traditional face**

 **Drift would be his AOE look but with solid black in place of the dark blue**

 **Ratchet and steeljaw are based on their DOTM looks**

 **Megatron is basically his TLK look**

 **Barricade is a hybrid of his original movie and TLK looks**

 **Demolishor and slipstream would be based on their WFC looks**

 **Soundwave and his minions would be based on their current IDW looks**


End file.
